This isn't MY Baby
by Christian1
Summary: Stephanie gives birth for the first time.


Notes;; Before you read this, I should explaine few things. It was written in a spin off to a Wrestling Writting group I was once in. In that group, my charactor was 'Christian Hardy'. Twin brother to the one Jeff Hardy. 

------

Christian smiled down at the beautiful angel laying next to him. She screamed in pain, clenching onto his hand like a metal fist. His girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon, was finally going into labor.

"Christian!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Please!!! Give me the drug's!!" Stephanie cried to him, her eye's pleading that he'd comply with her needs. He leaned down, gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you baby." He whispered, instantly bringing a smile to Steph's face. Which soon was replaced by another twist of pain.

"Oooooooo." She cried out.

"All right. I think it's time." The doctor came into the room with Steph's chart smiling.

"Give me DRUGS!" Steph screamed in a voice nothing like her own. Causing Chris to step back a little.

"All right, all right. You!" The doctor said and pointed at Christian. " Out of here!"

"But ... but." Chris stammered, but did as he was told.

Just outside the room Chris was swept into hugs by various of people. His brother's and father had come, as well as most of the McMahon family, all extremely happy, excited of the event.

"How is she?" Linda asked as she pulled Chris into a hug of her own.

"Screaming for drug's." Chris replied with a grin.

"I knew it!" Matt said with a little laugh.

For the past two month's Stephanie had made it known, almost each day, that she had wanted to give birth naturel. Despite the pain and stories her mother spoke to her about, Steph's mind remained unshaken. This was her baby, and she would have it her way.

"Chris?" Vince said stepping over to his wife and Christian. "I'd like to talk to you in private, if I may?"

Christian looked at Linda, who shrugged.

"Okay.." He said, then followed Vince to the hospital cafeteria. After buying some coffee, the two sat down in a booth.

"Chris, I want you to know how happy I am now that you are with Stephanie." Vince started. "I've never seen her as happy as you have made her these past two month's."

Chris smiled, thinking back to the first time he really met Stephanie.

_Flash Back_

"Come on Chris! Your supposed to be Jeff's twin brother! Yet you act NOTHING like him." Exclaimed Matt. He and Jeff were on yet another round of "Who can get Christian into the WWF first." They both knew he loved wrestling. And being that Matt and Jeff practiced with him and on him whenever they could, he picked up a thing or two.

However despite his brother's wish's, Chris decided to finish out school. Being a college graduate, with a bachelors in Psychology, he finally decided to cave in and give wrestling a try. Knowing they would triumph on his decision he wanted it to remain a surprise. August 31 was his and Jeff's 24th Birthday, knowing that this would be one hell of a surprise. Chris had contacted Vince McMahon, for a trial run. Much to his surprise Vince had him come down to a "Tough Enough" taping for a tryout. Only the beginning. Within 3 day's Christian signed a contract, bestowing it to Jeff and Matt on his and Jeff's birthday party. It was that moment he spotted Stephanie. She had been sitting with Adam Copeland, gently nodding her head along with the music beat. Noticing the look on Chris's face, Matt took him over to meet the princess.

"Hey Adam, Steph I want you to meet my brother Christian." Matt said.

Stephanie stood eyeing Chris up and down, smiling at what she seen.

"Hello Chris." She said holding her hand out to shake his.

"Hello Stephanie." He said taking her hand and bringing it up to his lip's for a gentle kiss. Neither noticed Adam and Matt slipping away, they both seemed lost in one another. For hour's they talked, anything and everything. She learned he was freshly coming into the business, and he learned of her pregnancy. She had told him little tidbit's about it. Most of it, he had found out in the day's to come.

She had been with a man, steadily for close to a year. The man had abused her both mentally and physically. She had known she had to leave, but felt sorry for him, and stayed. It was when he threatened to kill her and their child, when she decided to finally leave him. This happened June 12th. While he was at work, Steph called Shane and together they moved all of her thing's out. Thankfully she hadn't heard from him since. Swearing to all that she knew, that she would never fall in love again. That promise ended one night in Cameron. Stephanie fell in love once again.

_(Present)_

Chris smiled at Vince.

"Mr. McMahon. I love your daughter, and her child. I'd do anything for her to be happy."

"I know you would Chris." Vince said with a chuckle. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same look I gave Linda the night Shane was born. Please though, call me Vince. Mr. McMahon make's me sound old."

It was now Chris's turn to laugh.

"Well, if it make's you feel any better, Steph call's my father Mr. Hardy."

"I know. He's told me. And he's also told me he's told her a thousand time's over not to call him by that."

They both laughed at that thought. Throughout the conversation Chris kept glancing at the clock. Wondering if Stephanie had the child yet.

"Okay, okay, okay." Vince said. "Let's go up and see if I have a grandboy or girl."

With another laugh they stood up, walking back upstairs' to the waiting area. Just in time to see the doctor emerge, a grin from ear to ear.

"Christian?" He asked.

"Yea?" Chris said coming out from within the crowd. "What is it? Is she all right? Is the baby all right???"

"Yes." The doctor said smiling. "Stephanie is doing well, and so is your son."

"My son." Christian whispered.

"Congratulations!" His father and Jeff said clapping Chris on the back. Linda stood next to Vince, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Can I, can I see them?" he asked.

"Of course. She's been asking for you." He said turning to go back into the room, motioning for Chris to follow him, which he did. When he went inside he found Stephanie sitting up on the bed, holding a bundle. He smiled and stepped a little closer.

"Steph?" He whispered.

"Chris!" Stephanie said happily. "Come see our son."

Chris walked over to the bed, gazing down at the little baby she held. Gently he touched the child's hand, a small smile formed on the baby's lip's.

"Awww." Steph cooed. "He's smiling at you."

"He's beautiful." Christian said.

Stephanie looked up at Christian. His face was laced with love and pride. She knew he would love this baby like he was his own.

"Baby, would you like to know his name?"

Chris nodded.

"Jeffery Kennedy Hardy." Stephanie said. "Is it all right?"

"Perfect." Chris said leaning over to kiss Stephanie. She welcomed it, allowing him to caress her tongue with his. Each time she kissed him, always felt like the first time.

"He's so beautiful." Christian said again.

"That he is baby, that he is." Steph replied.

A few moment's of silence went between the three, a gentle knock at the door interrupting.

"Come in." Stephanie called weakly.

In walked Linda, Shane and Vince McMahon. Soon after followed Jeff, Matt and Gilbert Hardy.

"Hey guy's." Chris smiled warmly at the family's. "We'd like you to meet someone."

Gently taking the baby from Stephanie, he stood in the center of the six. Awww's and Ohhhh's were heard and mixed.

"What's his name?" Shane asked.

"Jeffery Kennedy Hardy." Steph replied. Shane looked over to Chris who nodded in agreement. A slight smile crept over his face.

"Now you know you two. This child is going to be spoiled immensely." Shane said with a laugh.

The room erupted with laughter. No one could disagree with that thought. Little Jeffery was going to be loved and cherished by both family's.

"I don't want to break up this happy moment. But Stephanie and the baby need to get some rest if they want to go home tomorrow." The nurse said coming into the room.

"But we've only been here for five minutes!" Matt said to her.

"That's four minutes to many, especially with all of these people in the room. The baby could catch a cold!" The nurse replied shooing them out of the room.

Christian waited, holding the baby as each McMahon and Hardy said good-bye to Steph and little Jeffery. After they had left, he asked the nurse to leave them alone for a moment. Reluctant, she did so. Once sure she was gone, Chris laid the baby down in the little bed the nurse had brought in with her.

"Sweet dream's son." Chris said kissing the child's forehead, for an instant he swore Little Jeffery smiled once again.

Stephanie watched the two in amazement. During the time she was with her ex, her mind had been trained that no man would ever be as gentle or kind, as Chris was showing right now. The beauty she loved of him went so far behind the layer's of his very soul. She smiled as he came over to her side, placing her hand in his, he knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Baby, Word's can't even express the love I have for you. And now little Jeffery. Stephy these past few month's have been amazing…I love you." Chris stated leaning in to kiss her once again.

His word's hit her own soul, she pulled him down in for a deeper kiss, entangling her finger's in his hair. When they finally parted, both were breathless.

"Wow." Chris said.

Stephanie smiled again at him.

"Baby you'd better leave before Ms Iron Pant's comes back." She said with a giggle.

With another kiss to both Mom and the baby, he left the room. His mind traveling to the wonderful day's filled ahead, with Stephanie, Little Jeffery and him.

Back inside the room, Stephanie drifted off into a deep slumber, the smile still marked on her lips. A few hours later she woke up, seeing the nurse in the room once again. She was busy turning the lights off and closing the shade's. Within second's Stephanie was off into the dreamland once again. The next time she awoke it was morning, fluttering her eye's open just as the doctor was coming into the room.

"Well, well." He said with a smirk. "Your awake."

"Yes." Stephanie said. "And my baby?"

"He's fine." The doctor said with a comforting smile. "We've taken him for one final checkup before he leave's the hospital. Your husband is here for you both though. Shall I bring him in?"

"Please do." Stephanie said with a giggle.

Christian came in with the nurse right behind him.

"Look who I found in the hallway." Chris asked Stephanie. She smiled as she watched Chris take the baby from the nurse. Once the baby was fully in his arm's she felt her heart twist. Something was wrong, something was wrong with the baby.

"Bring him here!" Stephanie pleaded.

Chris did so, gently placing the baby in her arm's. Steph gazed down at her son, and panic leaped into her heart, she looked up at Chris. Seeing the look in her face, he knelt down to her.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"This…this.." She stammered. "This ISN'T MY BABY!!!!"

Chris looked at her.

"What are you talking about babe, look." He showed her the id tag's that were on both the baby's leg and arm as well as Stephanie's arm. They all said the same thing. Seeing this Stephanie sighed.

"He's right." She said to herself. "But why do I still feel like he's wrong?"

She watched as Christian laid the baby down on the makeshift child's bed the nurse had left, after making sure Little Jeffery was all right, he came back over to Steph, who was now in a sitting position on the bed, he sat down next to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he smiled.

"Baby, your just still a little tired. That will pass." He said kissing her closed eye lid's, slowly traveling down her nose and onto her lip's. As his pressed up against hers, her eye's reopened, and she to put an arm around Chris. After a few moment's she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Chris, I guess you are right." She said to him.

"Well, you keep guessing. I know I am." He replied with an impish grin. Seeing the grin she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't be such a jerk!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, I may be a jerk. But you still love me." He replied still smiling. His smile always made her smile. "Is that a smile I see Ms McMahon? So your not so much an Ice Queen after all?"

"Oh You!" She huffed. "You for one should know how much of an Ice Queen I am."

Chris grinned, then leaned in to nibble on her neck, forcing her into a fit of giggles.

"Stop that!" She said swatting at him. "What if someone walk's in?"

"Well, we'll just say we're starting on another one."

"Oh you naughty naughty boy!" Steph smiled pulling him over to her, as they reached in for another kiss,  
there was a knock at the door, with a grunt Chris went to see who it was. Not surprised when it turned out to be the Iron Nurse herself.

"Yea?" He asked.

"We need this room soon. I'm afraid Ms McMahon's going to have to leave now."

"Boy, my father wasn't kidding about this place" Chris said. The nurse turned to him giving him a questioning look. "Once their popped you push them out to make room for someone else."

The nurse's face went from tan to bright red, Stephanie still sitting on the bed burst into another fit of giggles.  
"Please just make sure the room is cleaned out soon" The nurse said once again then hurried back out of the room. After closing the door, Chris went back to Stephanie, resuming the place he had just left. When he sat Steph had stopped laughing, but when she looked at him again it set her off.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You! You are such a nut!" She said smiling then laid back onto the bed pulling Chris down on her, who happily did so.

"You know we can't do anything for a week or so." She said with a sigh.

"Maybe not that, but we do have other thing's to try out." Chris replied with another impish smile, Steph smiled in return as Chris reassumed his nibbling on her neck. Leaving small mark's here and there, he trailed his tongue gently up her chin kissing her again, this time caressing her tongue with his. Feeling the new presence, Steph felt a soft groan escape her lip's. Her hand laced through his shoulder length blonde hair. As if on cue, and to be a little reminder the baby cried.

"Even he knows we have to stop." Stephanie said in disappointment.

"Come on Hun." Chris replied getting to his feet. "Get dressed. It's time to go home."

As Chris held Jeffery, walking around the room with him, Stephanie walked about her room getting her thing's ready to go.

"Baby why don't you let me do that?" Chris said, his eye's pleading with her. He knew she had to be in pain. She only shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. No time like the present to start getting my figure back." She replied with a small smile. Chris looked at her and smiled back. The truth behind her wanting to pack was still behind the fact that she still felt that wave of emotion. Something still wasn't right.


End file.
